


Fiori e vino

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Italiano, Prompt Fill, Slayers, Zelamel, porn with a bit of plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Questa fanfiction partecipa all'undicesima edizione del P0rnfest, promosso da Fanfic Italia e Lande di FandomAmelia colse il suo sguardo mentre il tessuto tornava ad abbassarsi sulle sue gambe, simile a una vela rigonfia. Si fissarono, gli occhi lucidi e le bocche dischiuse per il calore e l’intollerabile profumo di fiori in cui sembrava ormai a entrambi di naufragare.





	Fiori e vino

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: afrodisiaco.

Ragionava spesso sulla propria vita interiore, Zelgadis Greywords.  
Mentre gli altri- chiunque, indistintamente, a quanto aveva avuto modo di vedere- spendevano gran parte del proprio tempo a parlare, parlare e ancora parlare, quasi instancabilmente, e ad immergersi nella materialità dimostrandosi assai poco interessati agli aspetti teoretici della vita, lui invece amava pensare.  
Del resto non c’era molto altro da fare, per uno come lui: sapeva bene di non essere destinato a una vita comune. Sfigurato, condannato a una perenne ricerca dei modi e dei mezzi per ripristinare il proprio stato originario; impossibilitato alla soddisfazione delle più elementari necessità fisiche ed affettive a causa della sua natura; tradito dalla persona a lui più prossima e per la quale aveva nutrito la più totale devozione; privato (a volte costretto ad uccidere) quei pochi amici che lo avevano a accompagnato nei primi, turbolenti anni dopo la sua trasformazione.  
Era faticosamente riuscito ad accettare nuovi compagni, persino a nutrire nei loro confronti qualcosa di simile all’affetto che lo aveva legato ai vecchi sodali; tuttavia, amare, essere riamato, intessere con gli altri quelle normali relazioni su cui, da piccolo, aveva tanto fantasticato (già allora possedeva un’immaginazione pronunciata e uno spiccato interesse per ciò che riguarda l’interiorità)- beh, queste cose erano ormai fuori dalla sua portata.  
Rifletteva spesso, in solitudine, su quello che sarebbe potuto essere; lo faceva quando praticava la sua magia per non perdere la mano e migliorare in potenza e precisione; quando camminava ai margini della via, un po’ discosto dagli altri, apparentemente intento a raccogliere erbe medicinali e radici commestibili nascoste fra la vegetazione umida di nebbia e di rugiada; quando, di notte, restava volentieri alzato a fare la guardia al campo, felice (con quel suo strano modo di essere felice, sempre velato di una vaga inquietudine, sempre corrotto da una lontana amarezza) di poter finalmente godere del silenzio e della quiete che avvolgeva le cose al calar della notte.  
La notte, sì, la notte è amica dei pensatori. La notte è pietosa nei confronti dei mostri e non li offende svelandone le imperfezioni come fa invece la cruda ed insolente luce del sole.  
La notte, quando si è soli e persi nelle proprie cupezze, nei propri languori, può essere persino complice e compagna; asseconda i turbamenti, addolcisce i contorni, possiede una sua dolcezza e una sua particolare compassione per le creature che di giorno non hanno pace.  
Era durante le innumerevoli notti di veglia che lo avevano accompagnato dai tempi della sua trasmutazione che aveva iniziato a maturare la convinzione di dover reprimere con severità qualsiasi impulso emotivo non adeguatamente sorvegliato dalla sua coscienza.  
Ovunque si volgesse, vedeva con chiarezza gli effetti di una sregolata emotività sulle vite di quanti gli erano più vicini. La follia di Rezo; la disperante lealtà di Eris- Eris, per cui, a suo tempo, quando era ancora giovane e la sua carne era bianca e tenera, aveva nutrito pensieri che lo facevano arrossire… E poi le stravaganze dei suoi amici; le intemperanze di Lina; l’impulsività di Gourry. Tutti, chi più e chi meno, sembravano vittime delle proprie emozioni: passione, invidia, bramosia, necessità, sete di potere, di amore, di conoscenza- erano loro i responsabili della devastazione che vedeva intorno a sé. Tutti gli sembravano vittime dei loro propri sentimenti. Aveva paura, non poteva negarlo, aveva una terribile paura di diventare come tutti gli altri. Non era perseguitato forse dal suo aspetto? Non desiderava vendetta? Non c’era una parte di lui ferita, tradita, ancora sanguinante e che continuava a vivere sospesa in quell’istante in cui LUI l’aveva trasformato in un abominio?  
La risposta doveva trovarsi nel distacco. Distacco dai desideri, distacco dagli affetti, distacco dal mondo in ogni sua forma e particolarmente in quelle forme che gli erano più care e suscitavano nel suo cuore turbamento, necessità, agitazione.  
Contenzione, controllo, meditazione: solo così sarebbe sfuggito alla schiavitù delle emozioni.  
Quando la rivelazione lo colpì- di notte, appunto- si sentì subito meglio. Stava rimestando con un bastoncino in mezzo alle braci del campo; intorno a lui le campagne dormivano debolmente illuminate dalle stelle dell’Orsa Maggiore. Per una volta, il molesto concerto che proveniva solitamente dalle tende dei suoi compagni- il russare vagamente porcino del guerriero e quello tonante della maga- taceva; si sentivano solo un abbaiare di cani in qualche cascinale disperso nell’oscurità e il fruscio del vento fra le graminacee intirizzite dalla brina.  
D’un tratto sentì qualcosa che scricchiolava dietro di lui: si girò di scatto.  
La principessa era in piedi a pochi passi da lui; avvolta in una specie di mantello bianco che non ricordava di averle mai visto addosso e che pareva troppo più grande di lei, piccola e delicata, i capelli scomposti, lo fissava con aria colpevole.  
La luce delle stelle si rifletteva sulla sua testa bruna come le profondità della notte, sul suo viso rotondo in cui i grandi occhi solitamente sorridenti gli parevano ora umidi di malinconia. Erano le braci a illuminare debolmente le sue guance e a farle sembrare rosse? E perché il suo seno si alzava così affannosamente sotto la stoffa, increspandola come la marea increspa la superficie spumosa del mare?  
\- Perdonate, Zelgadis-sama. Spero di non avervi spaventato- disse, e scivolò nell’ombra ai margini dell’accampamento, senza lasciargli il tempo di ribattere. La sua assenza impregnava l’aria di un vago aroma resinoso, come di vino e di fiori.  
 _Devo_ _affrettarmi_ \- pensò Zelgadis, tornando a contemplare i resti del fuoco.  
_Devo iniziare da subito; non posso aspettare_.

 

Da quella sera, da quell’intuizione, aveva fatto molti passi avanti.

Aveva imparato a contenere la collera; si era forzato ad accogliere con pazienza e sopportazione le stolte decisioni nei cui catastrofici effetti i suoi compagni lo coinvolgevano pretendendo poi il suo attivo aiuto e la sua incondizionata comprensione. Aveva meditato, riflettuto, perfino ripreso, in qualche strano modo, a pregare- quando era piccolo era stato LUI a insegnargli le preghiere, LUI a inculcargli l’importanza dell’amore per gli dei. Pregava che lo aiutassero a dimenticare, a perdonare, a mantenere la lucidità degli scopi e l’ordine dei sentimenti. Il suo corpo di pietra era rinvigorito dalla temperanza, le sue facoltà magiche ne risultavano acuite. Il suo cuore, ancora immerso in una profonda tristezza, era tuttavia più sereno. Ma lei… Di lei, purtroppo, Zelgadis si era accorto di avere paura.  
Che una ragazza così minuta e così goffa potesse spaventarlo era al di là della sua comprensione. Del resto, viaggiando in sua compagnia, ne aveva lentamente scoperto le virtù. Era una buona ascoltatrice, Amelia; era modesta, laboriosa; una maga dalle facoltà decisamente discontinue, ma che si sposavano armoniosamente alle sue. Sapeva mantenere il silenzio più a lungo degli altri e, per quanto ingenua e piena di pregiudizi sul mondo e su quello che era o non era giusto, si mostrava spesso più paziente e giudiziosa di chiunque altro gli fosse accaduto di incontrare.  
Era affettuosa, coraggiosa; a volte così imbranata che qualcosa, nel suo petto, gli dava l’impressione di sciogliersi e vacillare come la fiamma di una candela , quando la vedeva muoversi impacciata e arrossire per l’improvvisa consapevolezza di aver fatto o detto qualcosa di terribilmente sciocco o infantile.  
Inoltre, non poteva negarlo, la trovava inaspettatamente graziosa. La sua avvenenza, delicata come le sue fattezze, lo colpiva spesso alla sprovvista; accadeva quando la vedeva rossa per lo sforzo di trascinare o sollevare qualcosa di pesante, quando si chinava su una pianta medicinale, quando la luce del sole filtrava fra le foglie degli alberi e illuminava il suo viso. Quando beveva e mangiava un po’ troppo e allora si faceva allegra e gli occhi le brillavano e il petto si sollevava disordinatamente e gli esercizi di meditazione non gli servivano a scacciare l’impressione che quel petto dovesse essere straordinariamente morbido, tiepido, accogliente. Una notte, lo ricordava a volte con vergogna, si era svegliato coperto di sudore e con un senso di dolore al basso ventre. Aveva sognato quel seno incredibilmente mobile e generoso che gli si chiudeva intorno e lo trascinava in un’oasi di mollezza e di tepore, illuminata da un paio di occhi scintillanti come stelle, inondata di un inebriante profumo di resina e vino.  
Toccandosi fra le gambe, aveva trovato la fonte del dolore: dopo settimane di disciplina e ritenzione, il suo corpo ubriacato da quelle visioni oniriche lo aveva ripagato con una disperata erezione.  
Da allora, aveva tentato di frapporre ogni sorta di distanza fra sé e la principessa.  
Distanza fisica, distanza emotiva, distanza mentale.  
Verso la fine del viaggio non le rivolgeva quasi più parola, e sperava di salutarla passato il confine di Saillune e di non doverla mai più rivedere. Con un po’ di fortuna e di tempo anche i sogni sarebbero scomparsi.

Era l’ultima notte prima di raggiungere il confine del regno; per la prima volta dopo mesi, Zelgadis si sentiva sereno.  
La prospettiva di separarsi dai suoi compagni lo immalinconiva, non poteva negarlo, ma era quel genere di malinconia che ci inebetisce e rende quasi piacevole il dolore della separazione. Fedele alle sue nuove abitudini si era contenuto nel bere e nel mangiare e aveva festeggiato con moderazione. Ora nicchiava, cullato dalla penosa dolcezza dell’imminente distacco, lo spirito reso meno vigile dal languore e dall’oppressiva calma della notte.  
Pioveva a dirotto; il rumore dell’acqua rimbombava nelle sue orecchie e lungo il corpo appesantito dalla nostalgia; l’umidità leniva la pelle scagliosa e lo faceva sentire straordinariamente a suo agio.  
Ogni tanto, un rauco brontolio dal cielo lo scuoteva dal suo torpore. Domani, chissà?  
Gli altri si erano ubriacati e avevano mangiato con l’appetito di un branco di cinghiali selvaggi. L’unica che non aveva quasi toccato cibo era la principessa. Non si era mostata particolarmente in vena di festeggiamenti. Da qualche giorno, in effetti, non sembrava in salute. Mangiava poco e di malavoglia, persino quando toccava a lui cucinare- aveva sempre mangiato di buon appetito quel che le preparava- e si fermava spesso lungo la strada, chiedendo di poter riposare.  
Lui, però, si era limitato a osservarla; da tempo non si interessava più a lei e non chiacchieravano più durante i turni di guardia o quando c’era da allestire il campo e preparare la cena. Erano sempre buoni compagni e, nelle occasioni in cui era inevitabile condividere spazi comuni, non era mai venuto meno un certo tono di cordialità. Tuttavia, le distanze fra di loro si erano fatte di settimana in settimana più pronunciate, dapprima con un certo stupore da parte di Lina e Gourry, che non risparmiavano sguardi interrogativi e espressioni vagamente allarmate, poi con un tacito accordo per cui i turni erano stati divisi per sesso- Gourry e lui da una parte, Lina e Amelia dall’altra. Sembrava che a tutti andasse bene così, e Zelgadis era felice che Amelia non l’avesse presa sul personale. Provava anzi una certa quale gratitudine; forse, una parte di lui sperava, lei aveva capito.  
Questo pensiero- di doverle essere grato per non averlo mai rimproverato del suo allontanamento; per non averlo vissuto come un problema; per non essere stata emotiva come spesso gli era capitato di pensare che le donne fossero tutte ed indistintamente- gli affiorò alla mente mentre stava per scivolare dalla veglia al sonno.  
Si riscosse, disturbato dalla durezza della pietra contro cui si era appoggiato. Il suo corpo si adattava facilmente alla terra e al legno, ma la roccia sfregava contro la sua pelle ruvida e gli dava fastidio come danno fastidio i duroni. Solo allora sentì un rumore sommesso e regolare che attirò la sua attenzione e lo svegliò del tutto. Tese l’orecchio oltre il tamburellare della pioggia e il gocciolio dell’acqua che penetrava nell’ampia caverna in cui avevano eretto le tende.   
Era il suono di qualcuno che piange.  
Si alzò, allarmato; chi poteva essere?  
Con suo grave disappunto, la prima persona che gli venne in mente in quel momento fu Amelia.  
Scoprì che l’idea che fosse lei a piangere lo angosciava immensamente, e stizzito dal suo stesso sentimentalismo s’impose di controllare la principessa per ultima.  
Infilò la testa nella tenda che divideva con Gabriev: come immaginava, il guerriero era crollato sul sacco a pelo mentre era ancora a metà della laboriosa opera di smontaggio dell’armatura. Ora dormiva scompostamente, le mani dentro i pantaloni, uno stivale vicino alla testa e la piastra del pettorale che gli penzolava semi-sganciata lungo un fianco.  
La tenda di Lina- quella che lei aveva preteso per sé sola e in cui aveva accettato solo la compagnia degli zaini e del suo equipaggiamento- era tranquilla come il deserto; la maga russava debolmente, troppo satura di cibo e di vino persino per agitarsi nel sonno come era suo solito. Si avvicinò lentamente all’ultima tenda, un inspiegabile senso di colpa che gli tumultuava in gola come un bolo di acidità. Il rumore si era affievolito ma proveniva indubitabilmente da lì.  
Le torce accese poco dopo il tramonto e disseminate qua e là lungo le pareti della caverna spandevano una luce calda e traballante che si allargava sulle superfici rocciose con la viscosità di una colata d’olio; tuttavia, la zona in cui Amelia aveva eretto la sua piccola tenda ocra era particolarmente riparata e buia, e il lucore delle torce la lambiva appena. Accostatosi all’apertura, Zelgadis avvicinò il viso alle falde in tessuto evitando di guardarvi all’interno, come se temesse di poter scorgere qualcosa nonostante l’oscurità.

\- Altezza?

I singhiozzi si interruppero bruscamente. Per un po’ la chimera rimase in piedi, l’orecchio teso ai suoni della tenda, un’espressione di fastidio sul viso intento. Lo scolare della pioggia e il vento fra le fronde gocciolanti gli impediva di sentire con chiarezza.  
Quando stava ormai per convincersi di aver sognato, però, una voce flebile gli rispose da dentro alla tenda.  
\- Va tutto bene, Zelgadis-sama. Tornate a dormire.  
Qualcosa, nel sussurro di Amelia, non lo convinceva affatto.  
\- Volete che vi porti qualcosa? Siete sicura di stare bene?  
\- Sono solamente un po’ indisposta; davvero, vi prego, tornatevene a letto. Più tardi ci aspetta un lungo cammino.  
Zelgadis sospirò. Conosceva bene la testardaggine della principessa di Saillune.  
_Sciocca ragazzina_ , imprecò fra sé e sé.  
\- Come volete- mentì; poi, chinatosi ad afferrare un ciottolo dal fondo roccioso della caverna, lo batté contro il suolo a intervalli regolari e sempre più debolmente, a simulare il suono dei suoi piedi che si allontanavano dalla tenda. Rannicchiandosi accanto all’uscita e badando che la sua ombra in controluce non avvertisse Amelia della sua presenza rimase in ascolto. All’interno della tenda calò ancora una volta il silenzio, ma la principessa doveva aspettare evidentemente che lui fosse tornato verso l’imboccatura della grotta. Infatti, poco dopo, la chimera tornò a percepire il lamento sommesso di qualcuno che tenta di trattenere un dolore.  
\- Amelia- mormorò vicino all’apertura. La dolcezza nella sua stessa voce lo colse di sorpresa.  
Dentro la tenda, qualcosa si mosse con un precipitoso frusciare di stoffe.  
\- Zelgadis-sama…- giunse la risposta, vagamente supplichevole.  
\- Vi sentite male?  
Ancora rumore di stoffa e movimenti irrequieti al di là delle falde di tela. Un intenso odore di resina spirava dall’interno; Zelgadis sentì il calore dell’abitacolo sul viso e provò un senso di vergogna per cui non gli riuscì di trovare una valida e ragionevole spiegazione. Tuttavia prese coraggio e si sedette con le spalle contro la parete d’ingresso.  
\- Non riuscite a dormire? C’è un po’ di valeriana, da qualche parte.  
Nessuna risposta.  
\- Vi fa male da qualche parte? Vi siete ferita mentre preparavamo il campo? Se avete dei tagli dovremmo controllare che non si…  
\- No!  
La voce di Amelia sembrava quasi spaventata.  
\- Così mi fate preoccupare- replicò la chimera; la sua pazienza, la calma e la persuasività nella sua voce lo stupivano sempre di più e allo stesso tempo lo cullavano- come se, nel tentare di convincere la principessa, stesse contemporaneamente confortando sé stesso di qualche male che lo tormentava e di cui non si era accorto fino a quel momento, quando la fragilità nel tono di lei era risuonata anche dentro il suo animo.  
\- Meglio che chiami Lina-sama?  
\- Forse sì. Sì, grazie, se non vi dispiace- rispose la vocina nella tenda. Sembrava più vicina a lui, ma non ci fece troppo caso, allo stesso tempo in apprensione ed infastidito dall’irragionevole comportamento della sua compagna.  
Si alzò, tornando sui suoi passi e accostandosi alla tenda di Lina. Questa voltavi cacciò la testa dentro senza troppe cerimonie.  
\- Lina. Lina, sveglia!  
La ragazza, per quel poco che poteva intravedere, era sepolta sotto cumuli di equipaggiamento che doveva essere stato impilato ai lati del giaciglio e che le era rotolato addosso senza tuttavia svegliarla. Distingueva solo la criniera rossa che faceva capolino da sotto il mantello e che insieme al russare, ora deliberatamente sgangherato, dava una precisa indicazione su dove dovesse trovarsi la testa delle terribile maga.  
\- Lina, ohei! Maledizione, sveglia!  
Dopo ripetuti tentativi, fu chiaro che tutti gli sforzi di strappare Lina Inverse al suo torpore alcolico sarebbero stati inutili e, se Lina dormiva come un sasso, Gourry di certo non era da meno. Del resto, Gourry era un maschio come lui; se la sofferenza di Amelia era di quel genere mensilmente sperimentato dalle donne, e che era notoriamente molto debilitante per le persone dotate di poteri spirituali, forse avrebbe avuto ancora più remore a parlarne con un guerriero.  
In fondo, insieme a lei, era lui a occuparsi degli unguenti e delle cure del gruppo; confidarsi con lui era come confidarsi con un medico, e Amelia avrebbe dovuto avere la maturità di vincere la vergogna e spiegargli chiaramente che cosa non andava.  
Iniziò a meditare. Quella debolezza prolungata; l’inappetenza; le soste frequenti…  
Prima di tornare verso la tenda frugò nella borsa delle erbe alla ricerca di qualche rimedio generico.  
Forse si trattava di crampi mestruali; emorragie? Aveva qualcosa anche per quello.  
Rassicurato di poter intervenire con una certa tempestività, tornò verso la tenda di Amelia.  
\- Amelia-sama, mi dispiace ma Lina dorme con un sasso. Fatemi entrare.  
\- Non vi preoccupate, ora sto molto meglio.  
La voce della ragazza sembrava ancora più debole e tesa di come l’aveva sentita prima; per nulla rassicurato afferrò saldamente un lembo dell’apertura.

\- Amelia-sama, vi avverto. Sto per entrare. Se dovete rendervi presentabile fatelo adesso, io entrerò senza guardare- disse bruscamente, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Non aspettò le proteste della ragazza; fece esattamente come aveva detto.

Appena si fu cacciato nella tenda, sgattaiolandovi all’interno con una certa fatica, l’odore di resina che aveva avvertito al di là del perimetro di tela lo investì con una violenza tale da lasciarlo per qualche secondo completamente stordito. Tenne la testa bassa, avanzando a tastoni nella penombra rossastra: vedeva solo la terra, le sue mani ricoperte di schisti che vi si muovevano sopra come zampe di rettile e la stoffa della sua tunica che, penzolandogli davanti, impediva i suoi movimenti.  
Si accucciò senza guardare, sedendo sui talloni e posando accanto a sé la sacca di cuoio in cui era solito tenere le erbe.  
Per un po’ aspettò una reazione, una sorta di permesso a rialzare lo sguardo; il profumo, il calore dell’abitacolo e l’aroma del sudore di lei lo soffocavano e la testa gli girava come una banderuola.  
Infine osò staccare gli occhi dalle proprie ginocchia e fissarli in qualche punto non ben precisato davanti a sé. Un freddo chiarore illuminava l’interno, alto non più di cinque piedi e dal diametro di sette od otto. Dall’altro capo della tenda, schiacciato contro la parete di fondo e sepolto sotto una coperta bianca, c’era un mucchietto da cui, come da una fiaccola particolarmente grande costretta in una stanza troppo piccola e buia, promanavano tutto l’odore e il calore che saturavano l’ambiente. Guardando meglio, Zelgadis distinse nel mucchietto un paio di occhi stanchi e spaventati e una frangia di capelli in disordine.  
Sopra le loro teste, sospesa al vertice della tenda, palpitava una piccola fiammella azzurrina.  
Per un riflesso istintivo, Zelgadis si strinse anche lui alla parete dietro di lui e si guardò le mani.  
Le scaglie che emergevano come brutte cicatrici sopra la sua pelle riflettevano la luce, ed era certo che anche i suoi capelli, i suoi ispidi capelli irti come fili di ferro lo facessero. Doveva sembrarle una specie di fenomeno da baraccone.

\- Vi chiedo scusa per l’irruzione.

La ragazza non rispose; lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi.

\- Dovreste essere più ragionevole.

Aveva parlato con un tono involontariamente aspro; cercò di rabbonirla con una specie d’impacciato sorriso.  
\- Volete parlarmi del vostro problema?  
Amelia abbassò la coperta. Zelgadis notò che si trattava di quello stesso mantello bianco che le aveva visto addosso quella notte di tanti mesi prima. Il ricordo del suo rossore; il suo sterno che si sollevava; quell’odore, di nuovo, era certamente lo stesso… Si agitò sui talloni.  
\- Siete molto gentile a preoccuparvi per me- rispose. Si era apparentemente ricomposta e parlava con voce calma; a Zelgadis non sfuggì una certa freddezza che sembrava trasferirsi dalla fiamma sopra le loro teste alla luce nello sguardo della ragazza. Con un certo stupore, riconobbe di avere davanti una giovane donna di sangue reale.  
\- Si è trattato di un po’ di stanchezza accumulata, tutto qui.  
\- Insisto per controllarvi quanto meno la temperatura.  
Si allungò verso di lei. _Perché tanta preoccupazione?_ , si chiese mentre tendeva la mano stringendo la ragazza nello stretto spazio concluso fra il suo corpo e il perimetro della tenda. Quando posò il palmo sulla fronte la trovò straordinariamente calda… e morbida.  
\- Scottate- disse, afferrando dalla borsa un piccolo termometro di cristallo all’interno del quale il mercurio condensato scintillava come un minuscolo serpente.  
\- Non è necessario- disse lei; tuttavia prese dalle sue dita il termometro e vi giocherellò un po’, gli occhi bassi. Ora che le era più vicino, Zelgadis le notò delle chiazze rosse sul collo e di nuovo quel respiro corto che faceva fremere la stoffa intorno al suo corpo. Il panno era bianco, la pelle che poteva intravedere fra i panneggi era bianca; l’odore di resina gli riempiva la gola. Sviando lo sguardo dal contrasto che le chiazze disegnavano su quella carne così giovane e morbida- a differenza della sua- notò una fiaschetta di peltro nascosta fra le pieghe del mantello. Istintivamente allungò una mano.  
\- E questo cos’è?

La principessa lo fissava con aria colpevole.  
La chimera stappò il contenitore: il tappo era di un vivace colore rosso, simile a una pietruzza trasparente che rifletteva la luce come un prisma. Fiutò il liquido che sciacquava all’interno della fiasca: odore di resina, ancora.  
\- Vino?  
Si portò il contenitore alle labbra e ne assaggiò con cautela un po’ del contenuto. La dolcezza del liquido era quasi stucchevole ma conteneva con tuta evidenza dell’alcol.  
\- Che storia è questa?- chiese, riposizionando il tappo sul collo del flacone e ripulendosi la bocca sulla manica.  
\- È solo un macerato che ho fatto io con delle erbe e dei fiori. Serve per… certi dolori.  
\- Quali dolori? Dove avete trovato la ricetta?  
Amelia arrossì ancora di più; socchiuse la bocca. _Che dannatissimo caldo_ , pensò Zelgadis, allentandosi il collo della tunica per far passare un po’ d’aria.  
\- Dolori del mese, Zelgadis-sama. È un antidolorifico e un rivitalizzante. La ricetta l’ho recuperata da un vecchio libero che avevo visto su una bancarella in uno degli ultimi villaggi che abbiamo visitato prima di imbarcarci per il ritorno. Avrei voluto comprarlo ma non avevo i soldi, ho già dato fondo alle mie riserve per le nostre avventure. Sembrava interessante; ho mandato a mente le dosi e gli ingredienti e quando sono riuscita a procurarmeli ho fatto un tentativo.  
\- Siete stata imprudente- la rimproverò Zelgadis- senza la certezza delle dosi avreste potuto preparare un veleno. Le erbe possono essere pericolose; siete sicura che questo vostro stato non sia dovuto a degli effetti collaterali? Da quanto tempo state assumendo questo “macerato”?  
Amelia sembrò imbarazzata. Si rannicchiò fra le coperte; non si accorse che un lembo di stoffa le era scivolato lungo il braccio destro. Zelgadis si morse le labbra. La spalla era nuda e nella penombra la fessura fra rotula e ascella sembrava un abisso che da un momento all’altro lo avrebbe risucchiato in un fondale caldo, molle e terribilmente bagnato. _Sto sudando. Questi fiori…  
_ \- All’occorrenza ne bevo qualche goccia. È molto forte.  
La voce di lei suonava più vicina di quanto avrebbe dovuto. _Sembra di stare sott’acqua_. _Dovrei uscire…_

Retrocedette verso l’uscita della tenda; l’idea di allontanarsi sembrava già molto distante e sbiadita nella sua mente. Da fuori proveniva un discontinuo borbottio di tuoni e il rumore della pioggia che dilavava il pavimento della grotta entrando per effetto del forte vento. Qualcuna delle torce si era spenta. L’esterno era freddo, emanava quello sgradevole odore della pietra bagnata- l’odore della sua pelle quando si faceva il bagno, o qualcosa di molto simile- mentre dentro la tenda c’era tepore, profumo, oh, quel profumo di fiori…  
\- Non vi sentite bene?- la sentì bisbigliare. Si era protesa verso di lui- altra carne scoperta, altra mollezza, vulnerabilità. La sua carne, invece, era ruvida e disumana. Fredda, per la gran parte del tempo. Spesso gli faceva male, come se le viscere fossero rimaste sensibili quanto quelle di qualsiasi altro uomo, mentre la pelle si era indurita e sfregava impietosamente sopra i muscoli e le arterie di cui costituiva il tegumento.  
 _Se la toccassi, certamente la ferirei. Tutto quel candore ridotto a lividi, sangue e macerazione. Che orrore… e che strano piacere.  
_ Allarmato da quel pensiero, allarmato da lei che gli si era sollecitamente avvicinata vedendolo forse impallidire, si mosse goffamente per evitarla e travolse la fiasca con il macerato. Non lo aveva tappato con cura, quindi il contenitore cadde riverso rotolando fra di loro e il tappo schizzò via con il suono di un dado. Liquido rosso come vino si spillò dal lungo collo del falcone a terra, macchiando i pantaloni di lui e arrivando a lambire la coperta di Amelia che con un piccolo grido soffocato la tirò indietro per impedire che si sporcasse. Così facendo, involontariamente la sollevò: per un istante, nella luce azzurra che ardeva sulle loro fronti, Zelgadis vide qualcosa che somigliava a una valle solcata da due lunghe prode bianche e, al centro, una piccola macchia scura.  
_È lì che vorrei andare_.

Amelia colse il suo sguardo mentre il tessuto tornava ad abbassarsi sulle sue gambe, simile a una vela rigonfia. Si fissarono, gli occhi lucidi e le bocche dischiuse per il calore e l’intollerabile profumo di fiori in cui sembrava ormai a entrambi di naufragare.  
Toccò a lei piegarsi verso di lui, ancora infagottata dalla coperta che oramai la copriva solo dalle spalle alle ginocchia. L’aria dentro la tenda era certamente molto calda, perché nel respirarla le narici le bruciavano e la testa le vorticava come per mancanza di ossigeno, ma contro la pelle le sembrava fredda. Si accorse che il mantello di sua madre- un dono di arrivederci del principe Philionel- era rimasto impigliato sotto il suo ginocchio e che muovendosi lo stava tirando giù, ma non volle fermarsi. Chissà come sarebbe stata fresca e ruvida la sua pelle, la pelle di lui; forse l’avrebbe punta e graffiata…  
Vide i suoi occhi: il loro colore era sempre stato un mistero per lei, che non poteva quasi mai osservarli tanto a lungo quanto avrebbe desiderato. A volte, alla luce del sole alla quale lui si esponeva di malavoglia e quasi sempre infagottato per non attirare lo sguardo dei passanti, le erano sembranti scintillare di inclusioni turchesi; nella penombra, nei colori accesi del tramonto, al riflesso del fuoco vi aveva più volte indovinato minuscole papille dorate. Per lo più erano verdi, simili a scaglie di olivite ma di notte, o quando era agitato da collera e dolore, di colpo si scurivano e sembravano neri e affilati come tizzoni.  
Quegli occhi così mutevoli, che aveva sperato di poter sondare nell’intimità di un lungo sguardo da cui nessuno dei due sentisse il bisogno o l’obbligo di ritirarsi, ora fissavano mesmerizzati la linea che solcava il suo seno e che il mantello, goffamente tirato dal suo ginocchio, stava lentamente scoprendo. Cercò con le dita il polso di lui, nascosto da qualche parte nelle ombre che li circondavano, e gentilmente lo sollevò portando la sua mano verso quella fessura che sembrava attirarlo così tanto.  
Attraverso la carne- non era poi così arida e dura come l’aveva immaginata- lo sentì trasalire; sul suo viso si allargarono chiazze livide, l’effetto del sangue che affluiva con violenza sotto la superficie della sua pelle di chimera.  
\- Credo che dovremmo fermarci prima di pen…- aveva iniziato a balbettare; lei gli si lasciò andare in grembo. La stoffa scivolò via: il contatto con le ruvide braghe di lui, con la solidità del suo corpo, la fece gemere e finì il suo sussurro fra le labbra di lui che goffamente si era proteso per afferrarla, come spaventato all’idea che si potesse far male cadendo su di lui.  
Ora le mani del giovane uomo erano strette su di lei: tutto era accaduto così in fretta che non si era accorto della sua nudità e le sue dita scavavano rossi solchi nella piega fra la vita ed i fianchi, dove la pelle era più delicata. La frizione era allo stesso tempo piacevole e dolorosa: emise un lamento sommesso e guardò il terrore disegnarsi negli occhi della chimera, così vicini ai suoi. Lui tentò di staccarsi dal bacio, dire qualcosa, forse tentò di scusarsi, ma Amelia gli si strinse addosso e fra le labbra con un movimento così molle, così disperato, che d’improvviso il terrore si trasformò in costernazione e poi ancora in qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che suscitò in lei una specie straordinariamente potente di brivido.  
Nella sua inesperienza, la principessa aveva semplicemente adagiato la bocca su quella di lui; ora la lingua della chimera era dentro di lei, fra le sue labbra, oltre la chiostra dei denti, e la saliva di lui si mescolava alla sua ubriacandola del sapore di fiori e di vino che conosceva così bene. Era vero, quel macerato aveva avuto degli effetti collaterali sin da quando aveva iniziato ad assumerlo, ma del resto il calore che dilagava dentro di lei già ai primi sorsi era così piacevole, il desiderio di lui- di Zelgadis- così dolce, sebbene doloroso… Pensò alle notti in cui aveva bevuto dalla fiaschetta e, sola nella sua tenda, si era stesa ad aspettare: con lo sbiadire dei crampi e della debolezza del ciclo si facevano strada le immagini di lui nudo- sopra di lei, insieme a lei, dentro. Si toccava, nonostante il sangue, soffocava i gemiti, piangeva lacrime di piacere e di assenza. Usciva nella notte in cerca di aria fresca,attenta a evitare lo sguardo incuriosito della chimera, solo per tornare poco dopo a ripetere gli stessi gesti, a sognare lo stesso sogno, finché non era troppo stanca per continuare.  
Il ricordo degli orgasmi che aveva raggiunto pensando a lui, l’averlo qui, ora, fra le sue braccia, la fece rabbrividire. Si staccò da lui e un esile filo di saliva si allungò fra le loro labbra, trasparente e fragile come tessuto di seta.   
Da qualche giorno oramai il flusso era ridotto, ma l’ultimo ciclo l’aveva lasciata spossata e le reni erano perennemente indolenzite. Ora, con l’eccitazione, sentiva il dolore dissolversi in un trasognamento che la rendeva acutamente sensibile a ogni più piccola frizione. Il contatto con i pantaloni di lui le risultava straziante: senza guardare a dove le metteva tuffò le mani nello spazio che li separava e cercò di afferrarlo alla cintola per sciogliere il laccio che glie li teneva stretti alla vita. Sentì le mani di lui che la inseguivano e insieme, affannosamente, lo spogliavano. Non avevano finito di sfilare le braghe che subito passarono alla canotta di tela: la gettarono a terra senza badare al liquido che si era ormai allargato in una pozza violacea.  
Sotto la fiamma turchese, il corpo di Zelgadis sembrava ricoperto di cristalli: era quello strano pietrisco di cui la sua pelle era ingemmata e che, per effetto del sudore e forse dell’eccitazione, all’improvviso si era come imperlato di minuscoli riflessi iridescenti. Allungò le dita per toccarlo: oh, era così bello! La gioia della sua bellezza e del desiderio che suscitava in lei le inumidirono gli occhi.

Sarebbe stato inutile tentare di resistere: la ragazza era eccitata e, come uno specchio ustore, l’eccitazione di lei accendeva di rimando anche la sua. Agli inizi aveva cercato nel suo sguardo paura, ribrezzo e- quello di cui aveva avuto più paura- compassione; non li aveva trovati.  
Negli occhi di lei c’erano solo desiderio, voluttà, la fiamma bianca della sua innocenza. L’erezione premeva disperatamente nei pantaloni, la carne gli bruciava; aveva iniziato a sudare e il sudore affiorava sulla pelle trasformandola in qualcosa di diverso. Altre volte gli era successo di eccitarsi, quando l’astinenza induceva sogni così vividi da svegliarlo, le mani nei pantaloni e le dita bagnate; forse, la mutazione accadeva mentre era ancora immerso nel sonno e non se ne era mai accorto.   
Quando si era tolto la maglia, lo strano aspetto del suo corpo aveva sorpreso anche lui ma, di nuovo, Amelia sembrava felice: il sollievo di vederla sorridere, il piacere del contatto con le sue dita, la sensazione di calore e fragilità che promanava dal suo corpo erano stati quasi sufficienti a farlo venire. Era riuscito a trattenersi, però, e ne era quasi orgoglioso. Era la prima volta che dall’altra parte non c’era solo la sua mano ma un essere in carne ed ossa, una donna, per giunta la ragazza sulla quale aveva dovuto imporsi di non fantasticare per non infliggersi ancora una volta il dolore del rifiuto e non coprirsi di ridicolo agli occhi di qualcuno che gli si era quanto meno mostrato gentile ed amorevole.  
La tirò a sé, attento a non ferirla con le unghie: sui suoi fianchi, ingentiliti da una leggera rotondità che rendeva ancora più vertiginoso il distacco con la vita esile e tesa, poteva ancora distinguere nella penombra i segni impressi dalla sue dita.  
 _Piano, Zel. Tremendamente piano_.  
La ragazza scivolò nel poco spazio che avevano a disposizione; il suono della pioggia coprì il suo sospiro mentre lui la afferrava per impedirle di incespicare. Sollevò il ginocchio fra le cosce di lei, accarezzandola; subito lei assecondò il suo movimento e si sedette a cavalcioni della sua gamba, lasciandogli sulla pelle una traccia di morbida umidità.  
Muovendosi con cautela le afferrò i glutei, infilando le dita nello spazio fra lei e la propria gamba e avvicinandosi a quel punto verso il quale tutto il suo corpo lo sospingeva. Amelia inarcò la schiena, aderendo con il ventre e con le costole al suo sterno. La chimera sospirò quando sentì il braccio di lei che scivolava fra di loro e le sue dita che gli si avviluppavano intorno. Di rimando strinse la presa, scivolando sempre più vicino alla piccola bocca che gli ardeva contro la coscia.  
A questo punto, dovette riconoscere con un certo allarme di non sapere esattamente come proseguire; le sue dita sarebbero state troppo ruvide? Non aveva un’idea precisa di come fosse fatta _lì_ ma di certo gli sembrava una parte piuttosto delicata. La mano di lei lo accarezzava ormai con una tale insistenza che presto gli sarebbe risultato impossibile ragionare lucidamente; si mosse in avanti per inclinarla e riuscire almeno a _vedere_ ma lei gli si aggrappò intorno strappandogli un gemito. La sentì oscillare pericolosamente, come sul punto di cadere, ma ecco, si rimise in sella, ancora più vicina alla sua erezione, così vicina in effetti che poteva sentire il suo calore. Ondeggiando, Amelia gli si rovesciò sulla spalla e gli avvicinò le labbra alla tempia.  
\- Le dita- gli mormorò nell’orecchio, sfiorandolo involontariamente con la punta della lingua: il fiato era caldo e il sussurro gli rimbombò nella testa.  
Tutta la lucidità che aveva tanto faticosamente riacquistato nel tentativo di non ferirla sembrò spargersi a terra come era accaduto con la maledetta pozione. Allungò le braccia e tenendola stretta a sé lasciò scivolare la mano dal fianco al solco fra i glutei e poi tra le gambe di lei, immergendovi il medio. Lei divaricò le gambe e si strinse contro la sua mano, separandosi da lui quel tanto che bastava perché l’aria, passando fra di loro, li facesse rabbrividire. La chimera la guardò muoversi disperatamente sopra e intorno il suo dito, il respiro rotto, un’espressione di sorpresa sul viso; aveva lasciato la presa su di lui, come dimentica, ma dopo un poco tornò ad afferrarlo, le mani inumidite dal sudore; Zelgadis si accorse che lo tirava leggermente, come per guidarlo dentro di sé.   
\- Ho paura- ammise sottovoce.  
\- Anche io- ansimò lei, e in un movimento fluido che lo prese completamente alla sprovvista si calò sopra di lui, chiudendolo dentro di sé con un sospiro di dolore e il suono di qualcosa che si lacerava al suo passaggio. Zelgadis si sentì morire: scivolava sempre più a fondo, in un luogo in cui la ragione non poteva seguirlo. Tentò di non perdere il controllo: era come aggrapparsi alla scivolosità degli scogli per non finire in un crepaccio oceanico. Senza alcuna pietà per sé stessa e per lui Amelia gli avviluppò le gambe alla vita, muovendosi questa volta a fatica e con evidente sofferenza; qualcosa di caldo gli pulsava intorno, cancellando i suoi pensieri onda dopo onda.  
Rinunciò a capire cosa stesse accadendo: quando tutto fu finito, si trovò steso sotto di lei e riverso con la testa nel liquido rappreso. Il seno di lei oscillava bianco sotto la luce azzurra e i suoi fianchi salivano e scendevano lentamente sopra di lui: ogni colpo era un’agonia ma dio, era così dolce!  
Si arrese all’odore di lei che gli saturava le narici mentre le scivolava dentro, scivolava nella sensazione di essere amato e desiderato, afferrandole i capezzoli freschi come piccoli frutti, sussurrando il suo nome sopra e dentro il respiro liquido della pioggia che sciacquava il mondo fuori dalla loro tenda.  
Presto l’avrebbe presa, l’avrebbe rovesciata sopra quel suo mantello bianco e si sarebbe immerso ancora in lei; forse avrebbe perfino affondato il viso nel suo ventre e avrebbe baciato quell’altra sua bocca, come aveva desiderato fare appena l’aveva intravista sotto la stoffa.  
Ma ora non desiderava altro che naufragare, naufragare, naufragare; perdersi in quel profumo di fiori e di vino e finalmente essere fragile, anche se intrappolato in quella sua carne di pietra, finalmente non lottare…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
